


Breezeblocks

by PestyBandit



Category: Sucker Punch (2011), True Blood
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PestyBandit/pseuds/PestyBandit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's no secret to Blue Jones that Babydoll is his one true love but is it too late? While being taken to jail he meets a friend that promises to give him everything he's ever wanted at a heavy price. His own freedom. But Blue's not the only one on the pursuit of happiness. Will everyone be able to keep their cool when worlds collide? Modern Suckerpunch, Mix up Season True Blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blue Jones

 

They say "love conquers all."

They sing "all you need is love."

But what if love isn't all that wonderful?

You see, I fell in love—so deep, deeply in love—with this little Babydoll and all it did was bite me in the ass. A little crazy that one but in the nuthouse I made sure she wasn't touched by any of the other orderlies. I made sure she had a comfy bed to sleep in and I made sure she wasn't a spectacle for any of the nightly patrons. I kept her safe while the world kept turning but it was my affection for her that cost me. Her stepfather paid for a lobotomist to come and "send her to paradise" but I wasn't going to go through with it. I wasn't going to let him do that to her. I was going to run away with her, set us both free from the troubles of that swallowing vortex. That was until my little Babydoll stabbed me in the shoulder and ran before I could get her. And then the lobotomist took her away from me and before I could bring her back the cops came and the lawyers and everything went to shit...everything got fucked up.

So you see kiddies, love is a drug; a sick, tantalizing drug that helps as much as it hinders and ruins as much as it remains. And I need my fix...I need my Babydoll.

"So, how do you plea?"

I turn my face up from the photograph I have of my blonde beauty to the old judge before me. I recognize him. Judge Malone. Before he got his hands on her Blondie was just a cute little Indian that found her way hitchhiking across the country and when he was done with her she was a bloody mess on the Lennox House doorstep. There's no way he can put me away. Not with what I know about him and this two-bit lawyer of mine that introduced me to many of my nocturnal patrons. I know I'm free. I don't have to swe—

"Guilty!"

I turn my head in the direction of my lying bastard of a lawyer as I shout between him and the Judge, "No! I'm innocent! I'm innocent!"

He bangs his gavel and his little Hench men grab me but I can't let them take me! I have to go back to Babydoll! I kick my feet at my chair and at the table as I pull away but one of the men decks me and my fight softens and the picture falls from my hand. I try to fight for it but they don't let me, they keep dragging me away!

"Baby! Babydoll! I need my Babydoll!" I scream and as I pass the bastard on his high horse I scream, "Motherfucker! You tell them! You tell them what you did to Blondie! And you tell them about the fucking blood-suckers! Go ahead! Go ahead! Tell them!"

But another punch in the back of my head makes everything go black...everything except for the picture...everything but the picture on the floor.

...

_"You can't have me..."_

...

When my eyes finally open I'm in the back of some truck handcuffed to the bench that I sit on. The truck is large and open but there's no one in the back but the guy driving in the front and me. I can see through the windshield that it's dark and we're driving on an empty dirt road that doesn't look familiar to me. I pull on the handcuffs that hold me with no hope but to my surprise I'm instantly freed.

I look up at the guard to see if he heard but the music must be too loud because he hasn't moved a muscle. I rub my wrists as I look down at them and am surprised by the fact that I'm still in my suit and not in that gaudy orange jumpsuit the prisoners wear. Something's not right. I always know when something's not right.

"Genius."

"Excuse me?" I look up to the guard for an explanation but instead of an answer I see that the guard is missing and the truck is gathering speed on the dirt road. I jump to my feet and rush to the gate but there's no way through no matter how hard I pull on it. There's a loud bang that forces my attention to the back but before I can even turn I'm pressed against the gate, watching as the truck drives faster and faster.

"The sex trade in the mental asylum, blood bank and escorts for the wealthy vampires. Pure genius. I went sifting through your files and found every count against you and I must say...I find it truly fascinating how you were able to conduct your business. I can use someone like you on my staff."

"What are you talking about? What are you?" I ask as I try to push away from under the man's grip but there's no way to get out from under him. This is it. This is the end. Goodbye Babydoll.

"Mmmm, good question. I am immortal...a gift I offer to you if you would just be my progeny."

Immortal? This guy must be insane...I'd know. Unless. I glance backward at him, "Immortality doesn't sound so promising. And this progeny deal doesn't sound like much fun. What's in it for me?"

"The girl of your dreams. This little Babydoll."

The picture that slipped from my grasp. There she is, smiling with her cute little blonde pigtails resting against her face as her eyes gaze into mine...asking me for help. Immediately I weaken under the weight of him. He must sense my changed position because he backs away from me and allows me to grab the photo and turn around. I look up at him but my brows furrow. This guy is as tall and lanky as they come and it appears my assumption was correct. His wild crazy curly hair and insane features prove he is crazy. He can't help me. I look down at my Baby, "You can give her to me?"

"I can do better than that," he says as the truck begins to bump up and down the road. He leans in slightly, "I'll make her yours forever."

"Alright," I sigh as I extend my hand, "Blue Jones."

He takes my hand and shakes it firmly with a smirk, "Franklin Mott at your services. Now hold still, this is going to hurt."

"Wha- AHHHHHHH!"


	2. Jason Stackhouse

Merlotte's is packed tonight I can't hear myself think over the hollering and screaming about Mayonnaise and Honey Mustard. Jessica is shouting something, trying to look polite, but I just can't hear her over the raucous so I nod and smile and motion to the bar, "I'll just sit over there."

Her smile falls into a slight frown but she perks up again and I can see that wide-eyed "Okay!" more than I can hear it.

It's been busy like this for over two weeks—since _she_ came.

I plop down onto the stool and from behind me I can hear Tommy—Sam's brother—as he slaps his hand on my shoulder, "Back again, Jason? You know your sister's not working tonight, right?"

I catch sight of her dipping into the hallway by the bathrooms as I nod my head, "Yeah, yeah, I know. But I don't come here for Sook. I come for the beer and employee discount."

Sam slides behind the bar with a pound of ice he pours over those thick tubes for the fountain drinks as he sighs, "How many times do I gotta tell you, Jason, you only get the employee discount if you're an _employee_."

"Sam, you know, that's only details," I smirk as I glance behind me at his kid brother Tommy.

"That's right, especially since he ain't here for no damn employee discount. I know who he's here for."

It's like a bottle of ketchup got slammed over my face the way I turn so red. My face drops and I try to grab the little bastard but he slips away from as he starts making kissing faces I don't really appreciate. On the bar top Sam drops a cold mug of beer and his dirty rag while he gives me his serious look, "You know she's not ready for any of that, right? She's a sweet girl and I ain't gonna let you make thinks complicated for her. She said she was lookin' for something simple. The way I see it, Jason…You are not simple."

"What does that mean?" I ask angrily, while grabbing the beer and taking a quick sip, "I've got report cards that prove you wrong!"

He cracks a smile but shakes his head, "You know what I mean. Besides, you got Jessica over there crushing on you and I…I don't want things getting' complicated here. Things've been good for us."

My hands hold the cold mug as I catch sight of Arlene coaxing the girl out of her hiding place and over to a freshly sat table. I want to look away because when ever I have the privilege of looking into her eyes I know Sam is right. That girl's gone through shit I can't imagine but…I can listen. At least I can bring that to the table. It ain't even like I'm here trying anything or being a fool. I hardly ever talk to the girl and still I can't…I can't go a day without getting just one look.

I turn back to Sam with a small shake of my head and he looks at me like he's sorry for me as he gives a brief smile, "Just wait on it, alright? When she's ready she'll come to you."

"Sam, can I get a pitcher of beer for my table over there?"

My eyes shoot up to see her standing beside me as Sam gives her the ol' "No problem" and starts filling it up. She's so close to me and my face is so hot and her arms are right there and I can just barely feel how soft they might be. My hand wants to let go of the cold beer between my palms and replace it with her warm skin but I know that's too much. That's all the complicated Sam was talking about and I don't know what to do or to say to her to make her look at me or think of me as anything more than the town drunk coming to the bar every night.

"Jason."

She says my name calmly, like it's any other word. She could have said Pineapple or Orange Soda or anything else like that but she said my name and I've got to know that means something good. I nod my head and smile as best as I can with my heart going crazy like it is, "Sweet Pea."

"More beer tonight?" She sounds like Sook and I get this angry feeling at the thought that maybe she—in good nature of course—confided in Sweet Pea about all the drinking I've been doing.

I turn away from her as I respond, "I didn't come here for the beer."

"What did you come for?"

Her voice is like a whisper and somehow I can hear her like I'm diving under waves of sound for peace and quiet that only she deserves. I swallow hard as I look up at her, meeting her eyes that are like…stars or something I can never have. My mouth is dry and I want to take a sip of beer but I know that would defeat the purpose. I don't want to be so obvious with her, I'm supposed to be the smooth asshole taking everyone's girlfriends away but I'm not that guy with her. The only thing I can think of is the truth and so I swallow hard and answer, "I came here for y-"

"Got your pitcher right here, Sweet Pea, and you best get this over there fast. They're starting to look antsy," Sam interrupts like I'm sure he planned.

She smiles to him and takes the thing before glancing at me and saying, "I hope you find what you're looking for."

To her back I sigh like I've already lost the game, "Yeah, me too."

"Hey, um, Jason, I was just wonderin' if you've ever been to Fangtasia."

I spin around to look for Jessica who is suddenly by my side and I stare at her with a few blinks as I shake my head and push down all the hurt and the memories with my redirection, "Why?"

"I was just thinkin' if you're not busy…maybe we can go sometime. I know the owners and I'm sure they'll be nice to us," she smiles but suddenly it falls and she looks away with a shake of her head, "Actually, they might be awful so it'll really be a gamble."

"I don't think Vampire Bill would appreciate you goin' up there to that Vampire Bar with Sookie's brother, Jessica," Sam declares with his look that is too much like a dad and not enough like a boss.

Jessica straightens her back as her eyes get soft and nervous, "No…I wasn't…I don't…it's not like…Oh, would you look at that. A table over there needs help, hm."

Sam looks at me with a heavy sigh as he motions toward Jessica, "See. Complicated."

He goes away to help some other guy on the bar and I risk the chance of looking at Sweet Pea again. She has this special smile that she uses for the guests but I know it's only polite. She hasn't really smiled in all the time that I've seen her and I feel this sad part inside of my chest like…like she's forgotten how to smile at all. I take a few gulps of beer and pull some bills out of my pocket to leave on the bar top next to my drink. Sam's right. She deserves simple and I know simple minds is not the simple she's looking for.


	3. Blue Jones

"The first thing you need to know about being a vampire is: there are millions of little inane rules we are supposed to follow. The second thing you need to know about being a vampire is: you don't have to follow them."

"Sounds like an oxymoron," I comment, absentmindedly touching at my fangs that still create a dull throbbing in my gums.

"The vampire life is an oxymoron. We're the 'living-dead' after all," Franklin answers, looking away from his file and to me. He leans against one of the mirrors but once his eyes meet me he reaches over and slaps my arm with the papers so fast all I can do is drop my arm back to my side, "And stop doing that. It's becoming quite a nasty habit."

"I can't help it," I sigh, looking over the suit Franklin is having me fitted for. I pop the fangs back into my mouth and look over at him, "How long is this going to take?"

Franklin turns away from me, allowing me to go back to poking my gums, so he can call out, "Garcon!"

"Y-Yes?" the small guy asks as he comes back with the sheet of paper he used to write down my measurements.

"How long?" he asks with a big motion of his shoulders and hands to the area around me.

"W-We'll have everything ready for you in just a few more minutes," he says before turning away and scurrying back to whatever he was doing.

Franklin nods his head, his eyes following the boy that has run away, "Good. Now, where were we?"

"Oxymoron?" I answer, the corner of my eye watching Franklin while my hand reaches up with slow anticipation to touch my gums.

"Right, we are the living-dead and blah-de-blah-de-blah," he waves his hand in the air while his eyes stay trained on the file again. I drop my hand in time as he looks at me and in his best American accent says, "All you need to do is follow me kid, and you'll be alright."

I nod my head to his words but already I know it's going to be a long after-life. I pull out the picture of my Babydoll and hold it as if to say—it's all for you, beautiful, all for you.

Franklin hits the hand that's at my mouth with another groan, "Stop that!"

I listen.

"Now let's get back to business, shall we? How are we going to break into your old abode?" He questions as if I'm the maniacal vampire with the files.

I pluck the protruding paper that I know is the blue print to the estate, accidently sending some random photo to the floor. I unfold the large map, reminded of when it hung on my office wall, to point with my middle and ring finger at the front and sides, "Police will most likely be stationed here and here. The back is already secure enough with the electric fences and what not but since we're vampires I doubt that will matter. That will be our point of entrance. Babydoll will be put in this room for safe keeping at the center of the institute, away from any windows and such. There will be guards stationed right in front of her room and if they see me it's a done deal so that's where I need you to approach them dressed as an officer an- are you listening to me?"

I realize the entire time I was giving my master plan his eyes were focused on a photograph and as I lean forward I see it's a picture of Vera I can't even imagine how he got. He waves me away with his hand, "Cops stationed at the front and sides, we go in through the back, she's at the center, I distract dressed in uniform. As you were saying."

"Hm. And I'll take them out from behind. I'll go in, get Babydoll and we escape the same way we came in, got it?" I ask as I lower the map down so I can look at him.

"Got it," he smiles sarcastically while slipping the picture into his pocket as if I won't notice. "Now, where will this mischievous doctor be during all this?"

"It doesn't matter," I grunt.

I begin to fold the map but his hand grasps my wrist and I'm reminded of how much stronger he is and how it's his blood in my veins. His eyes are dead set on mine and I crumble under them like an obedient dog as he repeats, "Where will she be?"

"She'll probably be walking back and forth through the halls to make sure all the girls are safe and secure. She did that during one of the super storms that came our way," the words just spill out of me without my control and I feel dirty once they do.

He lets go of me with a satisfied smile, "Alright, let's get to business. Garcon!"


	4. Pamela Swynford De Beaufort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I just want to let you know I'm changing Longshadow so that he's younger and hotter. Just think of Tyler Blackburn from Pretty Little Liars.

They say the happiest day of your life is the day you decide to share your life with a progeny but looking at the bloody faces of my two new children I'd have to say…I disagree.

"What the fuck did you do?" I snap angrily as I look over the scene. I left them alone for one _fucking_ second yet here they are with a bleeding body and doors opening in less than ten minutes. I thank my lucky fucking stars that Eric is out for the moment but at the same time I don't want to clean up this mess on my own.

"We-we were just following orders an-d then he tried to attack us and we didn-"

"Boo-fucking-hoo," I grumble as I use the tip of my Manolo's to flip the body on his side. Blood leaked out of the two sets of holes on either side of his neck and although it was appetizing I at least have higher standards, something these two have to be taught. "What did I say? What is the first thing I said?"

"You said for now we drink TruBlood but if we want real blood to let you know and you'll get us a meat bag of our own."

"So why the _fuck_ would you attack the delivery boy!?"

"I-!"

"Fuck it!" I shout as I grab two new "uniforms" Eric was thinking about employing and throw them at my lovely, darling children as I order, "Go clean yourselves up and by Godric if you are not out in te-nine minutes you will meet the True Death before you can say 'Pam, you look fangtastic.' Am I clear?"

"Crystal."

I roll my eyes and watch them go as I lift up the heavy body, making sure it doesn't bleed on me, as I drag it out to the back door. I toss the body by the trash and call out, "Longshadow!"

"Yes, Pam?"

"We've got a problem here. I need this body gone before doors open. Think you can handle it?"

He gives a slight nod of his head as his focused eyes stare at the body, "Do you want him to live?"

"Do you think I care?" I snap as I turn my back on the situation and step inside the backroom. Eric hardly comes back here—it's my business to make sure everything is stocked and clean in the freezer—but he'll smell freshly spilled human blood as soon as he steps through the doors, "Ginger!"

The doe walks in on twigs in cheap heels with that annoying smile on her face, "Howdy, Pam? What can I do you…oohh…someone spill some TruBlood?"

"Exactly. Clean it up?" I huff before walking out of the room and into the main area already set up for tonight's opening. I plop down on the bar stool and bring my hand up to my head, briefly considering the thought of pulling Longshadow from his job so he can make me a bloody martini but I don't. I can deal with a headache, I can't deal with another speech from my Maker about what a huge mistake I've made.

Of course he's got my back but he doesn't take too kindly to my Progenies stepping out of turn and making an even bigger mess for us than we need. Already I've fucked up his master plan of acquisitioning the Kingdom of Vermont because of these two and if he loses Area 5 because Nan the Fucking Bitch Flanagan wants to make an example of him I'll be dead. Literally.

And still. I don't really care about getting in trouble. Eric I can deal with but my girls? I cringe at the thought of calling them that. It turns out becoming a Maker is the worst fucking thing for me right now because all of a sudden I have feelings and _care_? I'm supposed to be under deep fucking espionage but I can't get a single thought out of my fucking brain that isn't wrapped around their well fucking being. What a nice secret no one bothered to mention to me.

Part of me doesn't mind it though. It's nice. They do anything I say, whenever I say it, and I don't even have to command them to do it. They're just grateful and don't even know why. The condition I found them it—bullet to the brain, half dead, being dumped out back of some mental asylum—warranted some complications but the way I see it forgetting their human life totally and completely sounds like a gift. Besides, they're fun the way dollies are fun and I can dress them however I want and they won't say a damn thing. The only trouble is sometimes they've got this weird ticks and since I turned them both at the exact time we all have this bizarre telepathic connection so their ticks become my ticks and well, things aren't working out as well as I'd planned.

The first one happened while I was introducing them to Ginger and a flash of memory came before our eyes like a video on our iPhones. His eyes were dark and human and I know if I ever see him again I will make sure he suffers a worse fate than those bastards underneath my feet. He looked down at my girl and said "You don't look intelligent. You look kind of fucking stupid, like a Blondie. Hey, I'll just call you Blondie." Slap. The next he was staring at my sweetie, "And you…so beautiful and so natural. I think I'll call you Amber."

A chill goes through me at the sight of him and what happened next. The three of us almost snapped Ginger like a twig and if Eric hadn't commanded me, and us, to stop I don't know what we would have done. All I do know is this is batshit crazy and if I'm ever going to marry, murder, and misappropriate the kingdom of Vermont from Marcellus I need to be in tip-top working condition. Not on the verge of losing my damn mind.

"Pam."

I whip my head upward to see Blondie in front of me wearing that awful thing Eric calls stylish and unifying. Black shorts and a white muscle tee with the word _Fangtasia_ written across the front in "blood" does not scream stylish and unified to me—it screams _Merlotte's_. I look to see in her eyes toughness that I identify with on such a deep level I'd say that she's my favorite if Amber's sweetness didn't make me melt in all the wrong places. She has her hair in the way I left it—which is saying something since she always changes it—with her long locks braided and tucked into a high bun on top of her head. I sigh as I look over at her, "Yes?"

"I came to tell you that I'm the one that bit him. To tell you that Amber only bit him to make sure I wasn't the only one that got in trouble. And I came here to make sure you understand that I'm not sorry for what I did. That guy _touched_ Amber and I think if you were there you would have done the same thing. He grabbed her ass and squeezed so hard she almost cried and if she hadn't stopped me I was going to rip him into little pieces…And the thing is, if I'm being honest, I still want to. I don't care what punishment you think up, I will take it with a smile on my face, but I just wanted you to know that I'm not sorry for what I did and I'll do it again. If someone tries to hurt Amber…or you for that matter, I won't stop and I won't put reason before action. I will do anything for the people I care about and if you can't understand that you might as well turn me out," she takes in a deep breath as if her being so strong in front of me is actually starting to take a toll, "That's it."

I'm quiet for a few seconds but that's only to watch her twist and grow uncomfortable under my gaze. I turn away and focus on the shimmering black bar top I lean on as if I'm deciding something I decided a long time ago. I look back to her and say my first word so hard she flinches, "Fine. Get Amber, doors open in two minutes and I need you both in tip-top shape. Alright?"

"Alright," she smiles and turns her back on me as she makes her way to the shy little Amber waiting in the small hallway toward the bathrooms.

 "What did she say?" she questions.

"Don't worry about," Blondie responds.


	5. Blue Jones

The night is under a thick cover of darkness save for the police lights that split the air. The cop cars are parked exactly where I thought they would be which means, so far, everything is going according to plan. Franklin comes stumbling from behind some trees, tugging at the material of the police uniform a cop was nice enough to die so we could have. I glance over his body briefly to determine if the material is too loose but it fits just right so I don't know what he's pulling the clothes for. The man was exactly his size.

"I look terrible, who's going to believe I'm an 'officer of the law'?" Franklin huffs as he comes out of the darkness.

I roll my eyes at the man, tempted to remind him that this is apart of the deal. I'm his progeny now for this exact reason. This isn't about anyone believing anything about him, this is about me. This is about me and Babydoll and I will shoot him with the gun on his hip if he screws this up for me. I'm tempted to say all of this...but I can't. Franklin is the most important part of the plan: he's my distraction. I take in a deep breath as I lower myself into a sprinting position toward the electric fence, "Just...don't say anything and you'll be fine."

"That's easy for you to say, you're not the distraction," he sniffles, shifting his hips and making the materials on his gun belt jingle, "'Howdy partners, it's a fine evening ain't it?'"

"That's prefect," I lie as I focus my eyes on the fence ahead of us, "Now come on, we need to get my Babydoll."

Franklin lowers himself into a similar position to mine as he pouts, "You know, I can tell when you're lying and it hurts."

"Come on, Franklin, now!"

I have to give it to my Maker. He can complain and bitch and argue and annoy but when it calls for it he does get down to business. In all the sprint to the fence and the jump over it takes less than two seconds and we make it inside before the light comes over us. For a second I think of the fact that I used to be the asshole controlling the lights but I push the thoughts away and instead focus on Babydoll. I wonder if she'll enjoy the speed we have now. I wonder if she'll appreciate the change.

Franklin begins to open his mouth but I motion for silence and we execute the rest of the plan. As we move through the hallways—hiding and knocking out men in our path—I find myself surprised by how synchronized Frank and I have become. When I first met him I never imaged we'd have anything in common but now, on the way toward my woman, I'm starting to get it. We're crazy in our own way, evil some might say, but say what you want we are professionals. Well, as much as we can be.

But the mission isn't over yet.

The most important part is yet to come.

I wait against the ceiling with my legs and hands holding onto tiny holes on the walls while Franklin stumbles forward, panting as if he had run for miles. He presses his back against the wall under me before hunching over with his hands on his knees and talking to the orderlies and officers in a breathless manner, "Th-There's...there's something going on ou...outside! Go! Now!"

They take off running—I had decided I shouldn't do any killing yet sin blood would ruin my suit—and that's when I drop down to meet him in front of my girl's cell. He straightens up and looks to me with an expression that means he wants to know what I think. I shrug my shoulders, "Could have been better."

"Unh..."

I'd know her voice anywhere. I whip my head to the door and pull it off its hinges to reveal my love standing there before me. I had always thought she was stunning but with my new sights I find it odd how much more fascinating she is. Her hair is the sun I had to trade, her eyes are all shades of paradise, her skin has become fresh peaches I want to take a bite of. She seems to be afraid but I know it's not because of me, it's because of all the noise outside. She steps away from me but I know it's because of the new suit she doesn't recognize me in. She's used to seeing me in white and not in all these fresh threads.

I smile, softly but still full of so much joy I haven't felt in such a long time, as I whisper, "Baby, it's me."

I turn around to introduce Franklin but to my surprise and my frustration, he's gone. A hiss escapes my throat as for an important second all thought leaves my mind and my only focus is finding that rat bastard. I want to rip his throat ou- No. I have to be calm. I can almost imagine her hand on my shoulder telling me to simmer down, I don't want to get myself in a mess after we've just been reunited. I look into her endless skies and nod my head, I don't want to upset her at all. But how can I not worry. We were supposed to be in and out in less that five minutes, I didn't plan for anything more?

I shake my head to get rid of the anxiety grasping my gut and focus on Baby's eyes with the hopes of glamouring her—a cool trick Franklin taught me—but she's already hypnotized by my intense stare. I frown unwillingly because it would have taken a lot more for her if she were at her full wits. In my arms I lift her up and hold her bridal style as I take in a deep breath of her pumping blood that fills the air like fresh perfume. She is so soft and so sweet in my arms and I know that she is mine to protect forever and I will make damn sure I do just that. I step out into the hall and hear cops running toward us obviously aware of the ruse.

We need to leave now.

I know no matter where in the building he is he can hear me so I mumble to Franklin a quick, "I'm going to kill you" in the hopes that he gets my message loud and clear. He told me no matter how far away we are we will always feel each other's emotions and I want him to feel how unbelievably pissed I am right now. This was supposed to be simple. This was supposed to be in and out. This was sup-

Wait. If he could feel my emotions I can definitely feel his. I pause in mid step and jump up to grab hold of one of the pipes running across the ceiling between the walls as officers run beneath me and Babydoll still in my hold. I shut my eyes to concentrate, not that I need to do it too hard, and immediately strong feelings of something like love filter into me as I begin to feel aroused. I feel almost childlike as nervousness takes over me and I feel the gross sensations of something I already know will be our downfall—Franklin's lust.

Oh no.

He's with Vera.

I glide down carefully and run through the halls as fast I can, avoiding the police and orderlies, and holding onto the back of Babydoll's neck so I don't break it with my speed. I get to the door that holds Vera's room with the intention of slamming it open when the sound of her laughter stops me. What? I know that laugh, that's her real genuine laugh that she used to use before I came into business. I peak through the crack and I can see her sitting at her Vanity, leaning toward Franklin as he stands and leans toward her. She's smiling, her eyes are lighting up and inside my heart—inside his blood—I can feel a true connection forming.

This is awful.

I hiss under my breath, "Franklin! I'm leaving you if you don't come out now!"

Masked by a cough he responds, "You won't even dare."

He's right. I don't exactly know where I'll go without him. I'm a new vampire, wanted criminal, with a stolen patient from a psych ward. What hotel would take us in? I'm about to give up and wait when Babydoll shifts in my hold and I can just see the tiniest tear roll down her cheek. We might not have anywhere to go but it doesn't matter. I'm in love—actual love—and that's got to count for something. We've made it this far after all.

I run to the back entrance that we entered through but to my dismay there are guards everywhere and the searchlights have tripled. My mind is spinning with exit plans but each one ends with us getting shot out of the sky. I could leave her behind and come back when Vera is out of the Institute so Franklin can actually be focused but I don't want to do that. I love her. I will die with her. I swear.

I look down at little Babydoll who sits in my arms, in her own wide eyed ignorance, and press a kiss—what was supposed to be the first of many—to her silent lips, "We tried, Baby. We tried."

"Don't give up now, the party's just begun."

I turn around and it's Frank in his cop uniform, "I'm going to kill you."

"Oh, shh," he smirks, "Not before I get us out."

"How do you propose we do that?" I snap begrudgingly.

He keeps that smirk as he points downward.

The laundry chutes.

The man is a mad genius.


	6. Tommy Mickens

"Listen, white boy, it's not my _job_ to clean up after your skinny ass. It's my _job_ to cook. If I have to make myself clear one more time my foot'll be so far up your ass its gon' need to get its mail sent to your mouth."

It's not that I'm not afraid of Lafayette—that guy can probably snap me in half—it's just a lot more fun to mess with him than it is to take his threats as serious as they are. What he's referring to is the habit I have of leaving my rags on the specific counter he and Terry use every second of everyday to cut up onions and tomatoes and pickles and such but of course—the smart ass that I am—have no idea what he's talking about. My hands are on my sides as I look at Lafayette like I'm offended by what he says but in reality I get it. It's a dick move leaving my shit there but really this is all his fault. If he hadn't had the reaction he did the first time I wouldn't think this was so fun.

"Don't!" he drops the knife he's been wielding in his hand to the counter as he looks away with a huff like he just can't take another second of me, "Don't give me that _bullshit_ look like you got no idea what I'm talking about. You do it, you know you do that shit on purpose and I will stab you with this knife if you keep fronting."

I throw my hands up and pull them over my chest as I shake my head, "Listen, I'm getting' real fuckin' pissed off by all these accusations flyin' around. You know sure as shit it ain't me and it's that new girl Sweet Tea or what ever the fuck her name is!"

_"Leave me out of this."_

I'm not ashamed to admit I jumped as soon as she started talking because Lafayette and Terry did the same thing. She grabs her food for her table and looks at us not like she's going to kill us but like she will literally drag our sorry asses down to the bayou so 'gators could have a go at her limb of choice. I swallow hard and wave briefly as she walks away, "Yeah, yeah, nice meetin' you too."

"You were sayin'?" Lafayette smirks, turning away from me to go back to the burgers at the grill.

"I was sa—"

"That you better go do your job before your _boss_ Sam finds out and kicks your can so far out of Bon Tempts you'll have to learn Spanish to get your way back here," Sam says, coming out of the woodwork like he always does.

"No, I was goin' sa—"

"Doesn't matter, get your ass out there, Tommy, and get your shit," he commands, grabbing my rag from the counter and throwing it at me, "Out of here. We got a busy night here and I don't need you two making it harder than it already is."

Normally, I would give Sam some smart-ass remark but I can see he's getting stressed and his gray hair is getting grayer so I give him this one and walk out of the kitchen. The thing about having a new rich older brother is you gotta learn when to play and when not to play. We might have a good thing going but we're really still strangers. One wrong thing could have him ripping my legs off with his teeth, literally.

"Tommy, oh, thank _God_ you're here. I need you to clean off those two tables or I'm gonna have to go on a wait and you know how scared I get calling people's names out loud here."

Oh, Jessica. I pick up my plastic bucket and smile as I only I can do around the cutest red head in this joint and nod my head, "Sure, I got you."

She lets out a deep breath and I glance behind her to see the angry couple behind her starting to tap their high-priced toes so instead of sitting and chatting I get to work. The thing about Jessica being a vampire is…she kind of sucks at it. But I mean that in a nice way. Other vampires have this whole 'don't fuck with me' thing while Jessica has this 'go ahead and fuck with me just please go and like leave me alone' kind of thing of her own. I guess you could chalk it up to her being brand spankin' new but really I blame it on that Vampire Bill spending more time with Jason's sister than teaching her a thing or two about not getting screwed around.

But I like her the way she is. She's sweet and innocent in a weird way and not like anything I'm used to. The only thing she's got in common with my old flames is that she's batshit about another guy who can't have her so she'll probably settle with me. At least once. But once is all I need. I finish with the booth—for some reason everyone likes those best—and move onto the table next. I smile to myself as I smell her take those quick little steps toward the table and say that cheesy line about being welcome at Merlotte's like it's some kind of franchise or some shit. Poor girl.

I work my way around the table just in time to get a peak at her cute little but walking back to the front but a sharp grab at the fat of my arm catches my attention and before I can get a word out Sweet Pea is giving me those terrifying eyes as she hisses, "I know we're all supposed to be some kind of family here but I don't take those kind of jokes lightly. If I did something wrong I don't need you or anyone else to let the world know. I do my job and I do it well, got that?"

"Uh…yeah?"

"Good, and leave Jessica alone. She's too sweet for a prick like you."

"What the fuck?"

The Not-So-Sweet Pea walks away like she did nothing wrong but I'm still rubbing my arm in confusion. What the fuck did I do wrong? Why can't she learn to take a joke? And what does she mean by "prick like me"? I've got half the mind to go to that little blonde bitch and tell her what's what but I can see Jessica waiting on me to finish and get to the next couple of tables so I knuckle up and finish the table I'm on and move to the next one. Prick like me? I'll show her a real prick. No! I'll show her something better. I'll show her I can be a guy Jessica deserves. I can be a gentleman, I can be sweet, I can be nice and good. I can be someone good.

"Hey, Jessica," I call once she sits her table and starts to walk away.

She comes to me with that crazy vamp speed thing and smiles lightly as she looks at me, "Yeah, Tommy? Something wrong?"

Damn, why does my heart have to be beating so fast I know she can hear it? The only thing I like about vampires having blood is that I can see Jessica blush when she's nervous, uncomfortable, or really happy and damn it I'm hoping for the last one. I take in a deep breath and go for it, "I was just wonderin' what you're doin' after this. I've got Finding Nemo on DVD back at my place and I was thinkin' we could grab some TruBlood and head back to my place."

Shit. She's giving me that smile like I'm a lost puppy that fell off the couch and I already know what she's going to say before she even says, "Tommy…you're sweet but you know I like Jason. I love Finding Nemo but I don't want you to go…thinking that it's anymore than what it is. Please don't be mad at me?"

"I can't ever be mad at you," I sigh, going back to cleaning the table. She begins to walk away but I call after her one last time, "Jessica, if you ever change your mind…let me know."

She gives me a cute little wink before nodding, "You'll be the first to know."

Shit.

I hate it when she acts all cute like that.


	7. Blue Jones

Babydoll feels like a feather in my arms and smells like an angel that has descended to Heaven to be my guide. She's sleeping but in her face there is still that never-fading blush like she's shy about our contact that isn't quite skin on skin yet. My hand reaches over that blush and I find myself shivering at her warmth. It's like inside of her is a burning flame melting away the loneliness and despair I was forced to endure without her at my side and now that we are together nothing will ever get between us again. She smells like paradise. She smells like peaches.

"Enough, enough! You are a man of habits aren't you? First the picture, then your fangs, now it's staring and touching. Make up your mind, won't you? Are you going to turn her or eat her?"

I shoot my eyes at Franklin angrily but I don't make the movement my muscles are screaming for me to. My first instinct is to leap across the hotel room and grab his throat but I don't want to disturb Babydoll who has just finally gotten to sleep. Instead I snap, "And what color are Dr. Gorski's eyes again?"

"The color of thick clouds rolling from the sea with the promise of rain."

"Wow," is the only way I can respond as I feel Babydoll stir in my hold. I shift her position in my arms and relax against the king-sized bed in the hotel room while Franklin flips through the channels at vampire speed.

"You know what I mean, Blue. We can't have Mrs. Jones bumbling around for long. You need to decide if you're going to turn her and you need to decide within the next half hour. I already have the perfect plot of land picked out for you two," Franklin smiles toward the TV, not bothering to look at me.

"I don't know," I answer after much pause, "I feel like she's gone through a lot of trauma and might need time to adjust to…us."

This is when Franklin shuts off the TV and turns in his chair, "Child, she will have eternity to get used to us. The fact of the matter is we are very pressed for time. Your face is all over the state, if not the country, and the longer we wait the faster we'll be caught. I say we have two nights of Miss Human here before we are caught and that's a _very_ high estimate."

"What difference does it make if she's human or vampire?" I snap angrily, holding onto her protectively in case Franklin gets the idea of turning her for me.

"This," he smiles, " _As your Maker, I command you to smack yourself across the face_."

"Shit!" I shout as I rub my right cheek that I had just slapped without my control. I'm reminded to when he forced me to tell him everything about the Doctor and I feel this sick used feeling inside of me along with the pain of my own hit, "What was that?"

"As a Maker you have the authority to command your child to do and say what ever you'd like. If she is your child you can keep her in one place without the worry of her wandering around somewhere she doesn't belong and getting herself hurt," Franklin answers with that smile that tells me he was very entertained by himself.

"I don't know if I want to control her," I say absentmindedly, not wanting to give her that used and dirty feeling.

"But do you want her to be yours forever?"

His question vibrates inside of me and I gaze down at her sleeping face with my answer inside of myself. The thought of losing her for one second brings a crazy and dramatic pain I don't want to make reality. The thought of spending another second away from her makes me so angry I could punch the wall for even having the thought cross my head. I want her with me for the rest of my life, for the rest of eternity and even beyond that. She is the love of my life and I'll be damned if I let anyone else get between that, get between us.

"I think you have your answer," Franklin states as he turns the TV back on and begins flipping again. "You remember what I told you, right? Drink her blood until it's almost all gone and then make sure she drinks from you."

He turns the TV off a last time and stands from his seat as he walks toward the door, "Wait? Where are you going?"

"This is an intimate moment between you and your lady, I don't want to intrude," he sounds like a jealous old man but still I don't mind.

"What if I mess up? Make a mistake?" I question honestly, feeling this terror inside of me that I might drink too much.

I look up to my Maker and see that his entire expression has changed. He's looking at me like he's my father and he's sending me to college or some shit and I'd completely change the subject…if that look wasn't exactly what I needed. He smiles at me and his eyes are so honest I believe every word he says, "Blue Jones, I chose you to be my child precisely because you don't make mistakes. Sure, you allowed this woman to get the best of you but who in the world can say a woman hasn't? You are by far the most competent man or vampire I have ever had the pleasure of knowing and I am damn proud to have you as my Progeny. There is no way in hell you will mess up and if you do I know you can fix it. I'll be in the other room waiting for the next phase. But just have a little faith in yourself, you know exactly what you're doing."

He gives me a wink and then I'm staring at the shut door. I don't know how to explain the level of comfort that crazy man gives me and I don't want to at this moment. Inside of me I feel a bubbling sense of affection and feel a joy that he has given me because of this strange connection I both despise and desire. It's too confusing for me to consider but the best part is yet to come and that is this exact feeling that Babydoll will have with me.

My hand reaches over to stroke her features once again. I've already bathed and changed her into something comfortable she might appreciate when she's awake. The suit I woke up in was fine but the material grew stiff with the dirt and I don't want her to feel weird about moving. Even in sweats though she looks like magic, the kind of magic I never believed existed until I saw her eyes. I shake my head and agree that Franklin is right. It's time to get to business.

I hold her tight against me, feeling her heart beat inside of my chest. Franklin has already taught me how to feed without killing someone so I have the skill and the knowledge of how to do it. I just don't want to make a mistake that will haunt us for the rest of our lives. But how can this be a mistake? I'm in love. We're in love. And if that asshole hadn't gotten to her before I could she'd be able to verbally reciprocate what I feel.

But the beat of her heart is so alluring and it feels like it's inside of my chest and we're sharing each stroke of her strongest muscle like it is ours. Is this what she wants? A little Franklin voiced thing inside of me says: if you don't do it you'll never find out.

I take in a deep breath and pop my fangs out of my mouth. I press a quick kiss to her cheek and then ever so gently to her lips, "I love you, Babydoll."

She doesn't stir.

Until I dig my fangs into her neck and then she begins to scream.


	8. Blondie

You'd think being a freshly turned vampire with no actual memories of her human life would make me deep and soul-searchie but if I do say so myself I think it's done the opposite. Amber looks at me with those gentle eyes like she's trying to figure out what's going on inside of my head and for the sake of appearances I keep on looking out into the "distance" so she can imagine I'm some insightful vampire when really I'm not. I don't know who I used to be—before I got the moniker Blondie from that asshole I'm pretty sure abused me and Amber—but I know for sure I don't care. I'm having a lot of fun figuring out who I am like a kid with Oobleck, not really sure if I'm solid or liquid just yet and doing anything I can to figure it out.

"What are you thinking about?" Amber asks in that gentle way of hers.

"I really don't want to clean the glasses tonight," I sigh, motioning toward the bar of Fangtasia over run with 'fang-bangers' and vampires looking for a good time.

"No…," she sighs, "Really."

If Amber were anyone else I'd ignore her and walk away but she isn't just anyone else. We're not sisters—obviously—but with all these strong feelings I have of wanting to protect her and feeling guilty for some past wrong I figure we might as well be. I can't spend a peaceful second without her because I get this anxious feeling like something terrible is going to happen to her if she's alone and yet I feel weird about it. Like…it's ridiculous to be so concerned for her. I wish Pam would give me the order to take care of her so I'd have some reason or justification for my feelings…but Pam hasn't given that order yet and right now it's just me needing to take care of her.

"Do you want to know what I'm thinking about?"

My intention is to roll my eyes at her but suddenly we lock our gaze and I'm tipping down the rabbit hole that is the weird connection me, her, and Pam share. I can see her thought clearly like dust floating in the sun but I don't want any part of it. She's thinking about our Grand Maker and if I have it my way I wouldn't even have to talk to the guy. I mean, he's cool but in a street cred way, not in a let's hang out way. I can appreciate he's Pam's Maker and he's being really awesome about two new kids around the house but he's scary as hell. The only time we've talked to him is when he told us how things are going to be run on the block and about Sheriffs and Kings and Magisters and the Authority and all that crap. Other than that we keep our distance.

Nothing to think about.

"You're gonna give yourself a stroke with how much you worry, you know that right," I laugh off, seeing him staring at us through the busy crowd that is always Fangtasia.

"No, please…keep looking?" she begs.

I sigh and return our gaze and am dropped into a brief memory of her snooping and seeing he and Pam talking in some weird language and our Maker looking thoroughly distressed. I admit, immediately I want to go find Pam and console her and take care of her and ask her what's wrong but at the same time I know the deal. I return her memory with one of my own and it's Pam and Eric standing together with that look of being so unified and together and strong and real. They were explaining the meaning of a Maker/Progeny relationship and you could just see the electricity flowing between them and how real and serious they looked with each other. Like they had spend lifetimes with one another and nothing could shake them or break them apart.

"I know…I know…but I just have a bad feeling, okay?" she huffs, turning away and glancing at the bar.

"Just…chill with the bad feelings, alright? I won't let anything happen to you, Pam won't let anything happen to us, and Eric won't let anything happen to her. We might not know him well and he might not even like us but we're a family…or at least we're on the way to becoming one. The sooner we start trusting each other the sooner we can solidify our relationship and the sooner we'll be an unstoppable force. Alright?" I smile, wrapping my arm around her shoulders and giving her a big squeeze.

She smiles at me as she nods her head and though I know she's still worried I know she's going to listen to what I'm saying, "You're right. I trust Pam and she trusts him so we should trust him, right?"

"Exactly."

We jump at the sound of Eric's voice suddenly before us and we look up—way up—to meet his eye as he hovers before us, "I understand you are unsure of who I am and what I mean to you but I assure you my family is always my greatest concern. If you have any doubts feel free to bring them to me and I will smooth any turbulent grounds you might see."

I wait for Amber to say something but she's scared silent so I chirp in for her, "Thank you, Eric, but we already know. Amber here's just a little worrier but we're on board with what ever you've got going on. You're the boss here and we take you as seriously as we take our own Maker. No trouble here."

He nods his head in that slow way he does as he lets that slow smile cross over his mouth that looks like a lion about to devour a squirrel, "Good. Speaking of your Maker. Have you seen Pam?"

"Yeah, she's over the-"

Amber's voice is cut short and by the sight of Pam angrily bitching out one of the other guys—I don't know his name since we're not allowed to fraternize with the other employees—and I'm totally all for it but Amber suddenly looks sad and shocked. I mean it's no surprise that Pam can bitch out anyone she chooses but I guess Amber always takes it as her giving us tough love that she quickly cleans up with soft love after. I don't know what's got her so stunned…I mean it's kind of obvious Pam's a bitch. I open my mouth to say something but suddenly I catch her eye again and I'm not tipping down the rabbit hole, I'm drowning in it.

There he is, that man, that bastard, that terrible person and he's shouting. He sounds crazy and he sounds angry and I don't know what's going on but suddenly it's me, Amber, and three other blondes and we're shrinking away from him and trying not to cry. He's so loud and so awful I want to rip his neck out but I'm paralyzed with fear and I don't know what to do. I'm a weak little girl under his eyes and I don't have a say in what goes on, not anymore. I want to break through the memory and break what ever I can grab but I can't. I don't know what to do. I'm so scare-

_"As your Maker I command you to stop at once."_

My eyes open and I've got Longshadow on the bar top with his throat between my claws and Eric is holding Amber so tight against him I want to smack him. But it's Pam that makes me not. She's shivering, shaking, falling apart and the bitch that makes me feel so strong is replaced by a confused and angry woman on the verge of bloody tears. I look down at the strong man who looks thoroughly pissed off beneath me and slowly grab onto the bar so that I can drop down to the floor and far away from him. Everyone is looking at me, looking at us, and I know I'm going to get a whipping for this but it's not my fault…I didn't know what was happening. I didn't know what was happening to us.

"To the office, now," Pam orders and Eric releases Amber so together we can walk where she commands with our tail between our legs. Amber grabs my hand and I can feel her skin shaking like Pam's but I'm not vibrating on the outside I'm doing it on the in.


	9. Blue Jones

I didn't know I had fallen asleep until I heard Franklin's voice calling me from above the ground. "

Blue…Blue Jay…Blue Dog…Blue Hon…Blue Tail…Ba-Ba-Bluie."

"Shut the hell up!" I shout but a mouthful of dirt comes in so all it really sounds like is, "Shas taj sedl da!"

I hope my eyes and have the strange urge to yawn but it goes away quickly once I see Babydoll in my arms. For a second I completely forget what we are doing so far under the dirt and I shut my eyes and rejoice of the feeling of her right where she belongs. I squeeze her gently and hold her against my chest to revel in this new and extraordinarily magical feeling that is all mine until she awakes and it becomes ours. For the first time in all of my life I don't feel like a hollow chocolate bunny…for the first time I feel real and full of happiness of joy that I know is not only mine but is also my Babydoll's as well. I don't have to look to see the thread that is binding us together in our time in the darkness of the earth and forever until all the worlds collide.

"Blue, son, you have to emerge from the grave yourself without disturbing the girl. She has to come out on her own, you understand?"

"Shas taj sedl da," I mumble again.

I don't want to leave her here on her own. I don't know what kind of mental state she's in and plus she feels heavy and lifeless despite the essence I can feel pulsing in and out of us. But I know he's right, always right, and so I release her slowly and begin my slow climb through the dirt.

"There you are!" Franklin is there to great me with a towel and a bag I know is filled with fresh clothes but really I need a hand to pull me out. "I was beginning to think I'd have to pull you out myself."

I motion to my waist still stuck in the dirt like it's a pool of foam and grumble, "Just shut up and give me a hand."

He grins and reaches forward to grasp my palm and with ease detach me from the soil bed. When I'm free I step out far to the side by the thicket of trees and out of the clearing so I can clean myself off. I can feel Franklin's eyes on me, studying me like I'm something new and before I can tell him to stop he grumbles, "You're no fun anymore."

"What?" I snap.

"Look at you, all grown up like an adult. Where's the excitement in that? I liked it better when you were a dumb kid I needed to train and now here you are with your own dumb kid," he explains, gazing over at the grave Babydoll is still in with his voice cracking like he just might cry, "I'm too young to be a granddad!" I

grab his shoulders so fast I surprise myself and look deep into his eyes as I declare, "Listen. Okay? I need you to listen. This was always apart of the deal. We agreed I would be your Progeny if you could get me Babydoll forever and now look. The deal is coming to a close but that doesn't mean this is over. Frankly, Frank, I need you and if you lose your shit on me right now I don't know what I'll do. I'm just as hopeless and nervous and scared as I was when I first stepped out of my own dirt hole so if you think I'm not a kid anymore I've got some news for you. You're insane! Look at me, I'm freaking out. I'm about to lose my mind! What am I going to do?!"

There is a moment of silence between us in which I'm certain Franklin will either kiss me or bite me but instead he does something much worse. He begins laughing? I drop my hold on him as he stumbles backward and shakes his head, "Oh, how adorable. You really are just a loony kid waiting around for Father's orders, aren't you?"

"You're an asshole, that's all you are," I huff, stepping away from him so I can stand by my Babydoll's grave, "I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

"Oh, come on, don't take it so personal," he grins, dropping his arm around my shoulders, "Laughter is the best medicine, champ."

"Well, the only thing I'm sick of is you!" I shout, glancing over at him.

"You know, I'd suggest you keep your voice low. You don't want the first thing she hears to be an argument between you and I. That's going to set up the rest of her eternal life," Franklin warns, dropping his arm so he can cross both of them over his chest.

"Yeah, whatever. You know, I'd actually like it if you went and waited in the car. I don't want you to be the first thing she sees when she is re-born."

"What makes you think she's going to look at me?"

I motion toward his wild hair and completely cartoonish features. He nods silently and begins his slow steps backward, "Thanks, I just want this to be perfect. I want it all to go we-"

I can't believe my eyes. I had been expecting this grand explosion. I had been imaging something wild and crazy like nymphs coming from the forest around us to dance around her while she emerged. I even thought the moon would lose all its luminosity except on one wild place just around my Babydoll so she would be the spotlight in this new life of hers. And none of that happened.

Instead I see her just standing there over her grave. She is absolutely stunning as if she were made for vampirism or even the other way around. Her hair has a golden bounce I never recalled, her eyes have a shimmering blue I don't remember, and her face…I can't remember what it looked like without those fangs. For a moment her eyes meet mine and I can see the realness and honesty of them like she is back to my old Baby that had before been stolen away. But suddenly she blinks and all that clarity is gone.

I let out a deep breath and walk to her. Immediately she steps into me and places her head on my chest like she recognizes it is where she belongs. I smile softly and wrap my arms around her tight and try to shut my eyes to the hurt that is her continual absence. She will come back again, I know it. It just takes some time. Until then she will be mine like this. She is my Child for now and when she returns we can take the next step forward like we need to.

"What a lovely sight," Franklin whispers from his place by the trees.

I turn my head to see him and I can see is really smiling, really happy by our embrace. I nod my head and release my hold on her so I can guide her a step closer toward him, "Babydoll, this is Franklin. Franklin, this is Babydoll. Welcome to our new life together."

"It warms my heart to see you two together. Really, honestly, it does. I have never seen two people so truly in love and I am thankful to be a witness to it all."

A fly or some sort of buzzing creature flies by as I smile, "Thank you, Franklin. It's all because of you. You're my Maker and my Hero and if it weren't for you…I'd probably be dead somewhere."

"Or worse," he pauses, "in prison."

We laugh but when I go to put my arm around Babydoll I grab nothing but air. I look down to where she should be at my side and find my heart in her place on the ground. I look at Franklin who is looking at me with the same wide-eyed expression that I have but I shut my eyes and whisper, "It's not real, it's not real."

I hear the sound of a tree falling in the distance.

"Shit, it's real."


	10. Sam Merlotte

I can't explain the nervousness that hits me with my kid brother sitting on my couch but it's sort of like the first time a girl comes over your house…if the girl was a rabid pit bull. It's not like I don't like him or like hanging out with him, he's actually a funny kid when he's not getting on my last nerve, it's just…I don't want to fuck up what we've got going. Right now with how new our relationship is it's like walking on eggshells here. One wrong move and he could storm out and we could go back to our first impressions of each other or something even worse; he could decide he wants to walk all over me.

"Alright, I've got Pulp Fiction and Reservoir Dogs here and you get to choose which one we watch," I explain as I toss the two DVDs on the coffee table and walk over to the kitchen to grab us two cold brews.

Tommy leans over and looks between the two spread out before him, "Now, is Reservoir Dogs about real dogs? Cause if so, I want that one."

I roll my eyes as I return to the living room, leaving the two bottles on the coasters I set out before he got here. I pick up Reservoir Dogs and move to the DVD player to put the thing in as I continue, "Pizza should be comin' any second but if you can't hold off I got some chips over there in the cupboard."

"How about a million dollars?"

I freeze.

"Jeez, Sam, would you just chill out. I'm your brother for fucksake, I ain't your new bride. You don't gotta try to…impress me or anything. You got me a place to live, a place to work, and the fuck out of those dog fights…really…you already won the best new brother award."

My body that I hadn't realized was so tense starts to relax and I smile softly as I look down at the young boy that looks so much like me when I was younger I wish I had a decent home that would have taken adequate pictures of me so I can show him. I let out a deep breath and nod my head as I let out a light laugh, "I'm sorry it's just…I don't want to screw up. You know? It's like I…"

The doorbell rings and I shake my head at myself for almost starting about something ridiculous like past failed relationships with anyone but my employees. Tommy gives me these eyes that might either mean go answer the door or something else. I think they mean something like…I understand…something like one day we'll get over our dark pasts.

I open the door and give the man the money plus a ten dollar tip before grabbing the pizza and shutting him out, "I got one meat lovers and one cheese. Is that good?"

"Sam when are you gonna stop being so nice and start treating me like a brother? The only time I get a glimpse of the real you is when I fuck with you at the job," Tommy huffs. Everything he says is all in good nature but I know he really means it.

"Hey, you little shit, a smart man would take advantage of my kindness," I sit the pizza onto the coffee table and plop down beside my brother who is already grabbing for the first slice.

He wiggles his eyebrows at me as he smirks, "Ain't nobody said I was a smart man."

I can't help but to laugh as I grab the beer and take a sip, reaching with my right hand for the slice of meat lovers on the top of the stack, "You got that right. Sweet Pea had a whole lot to say about you after you left your shift today."

"Oh, I fucking bet," his mouth is full but I can still manage to hear him as he talks, "That chick is so cold if you brushed past her I'm sure she'd melt."

"Leave her alone," I say but it's an empty statement, I'm still smiling, "You know, she's been through some shit that she ain't ready to talk about. Until then we just gotta be nice to her and hope she gets comfortable enough to start leaning on us for support."

"Yeah, right, like I want her anywhere near me," Tommy spits.

"Come on, I'm sure if you tried being nice to her…you know, actually nice, she'd really appreciate a friend."

"You're startin' to sound like Jason ain't the only one head over heels for the Ice Queen."

I pause. The truth is, yeah, she's a beautiful girl but I've got my heart set on someone else that I'm not ready to tell Tommy about just yet. Besides, she up and left town a month ago and there's no way anyone can reach her right now so it's up in the air where she's gone and if she'll ever come back, "I just think…None of us have had a good life. Not a single one of us in that bar and not a single one of us here in Bon Tempts. We've all had some shit happen to us either while here or getting' here and if someone wants some peace and quiet I think they deserve a little peace and quiet. That's all I'm sayin'."

"You know, Sam, I really hate how you can make me feel bad for people I don't like," Tommy sighs, with a new slice in his hand.

"Yeah, me too," I agree with a little smile.

"You think she and Jason'll ever get together?"

There's something in his voice that I hear when he states his question. I tried to ignore him asking out Jessica in the middle of the dinner service but I couldn't help but notice it and her response. I had to admit that I was proud of how Tommy took it in stride but I know that had to hurt. Tommy knows Jason doesn't like Jessica like that but that doesn't stop the pain from being real when he's the reason Tommy can't get a date with the girl he's been pining after since he started working for me. If I had it my way no one would date anyone and everyone would just be happy but I can't ever have it my way so it really doesn't matter what I think.

"Shit, Sam, I don't need you to go in depth and implode or some shit," Tommy chuckles but I know he knows what I'm thinking about.

"You know, I think it's going to take a lot of work for both of them. Jason's got some shit to deal with still that…he doesn't even know he's got to deal with and as for Sweet Pea. I don't think she's got room to let anyone in right now," I reply, knowing that's exactly not what he wants to hear, "But I do know Jason's only got eyes for her and from what I saw last time I think she's sweet on him too."

"Yeah?" he asks, moving the first box down beneath the cheese pie.

"Yeah, but really…I think she just needs a friend right now," I answer honestly. I lean forward to reach for one of the meat lovers, "What the fuck?! You ate the whole pie?!"

Tommy busts out laughing as he leans back and presses his hand on his stomach, "Hey, we're brothers now. You just have to deal with it."


	11. Blue Jones

The only thing I can hear right now is my own heavy breathing and Franklin's exaggerated breath as we press our backs to the closet door holding Babydoll inside. The suite that my Maker has been so kind enough to pay for is now trashed thanks to the love of my life and I'm trying to figure out just exactly how this happened. It's not that I don't recall exactly what happened—being a vampire means never forgetting a thing—it's just that everything has happened way too fast. One second I was falling in love with her all over again and the next she was out dropping trees on her sprint toward freshly spilled blood. Then again she was in my arms. Then the room was trashed.

And by trashed I mean destroyed.

The way her mind works is strange and there's this abstract idea that I might be able to understand the more I think about it but it's honestly like trying to capture light with your bare hands. I know in her mind…where ever she is…she's in her own version of paradise that I have promised to follow but for now I haven't found the key. All I can do is imagine where she's gone and try to tiptoe in her steps.

Her first action when entering the room was to sit in front of the TV and flip through all the channels as Franklin had done before. She then proceeded to snap the remote in her palm and hurl herself at the TV set. Thankfully it was only a flat screen so she smashed it to pieces with only her shoulder and no pain inflicted on herself. The next thing she did was drink two bottles of Tru Blood and once she was finished she threw every bottle that we had against the walls. That one I can't blame her for…because as any vampire will tell you: Tru Blood is disgusting.

Next she ran across the ceiling and walls and found her vampire speed that allowed her to cover every surface with her hands and feet within a matter of seconds (something I also found interesting since I had seen Franklin staring at the walls and roof when we first took up residence in the suite). She then wrapped herself in all the curtains and ripped them down from the windows so she could run around in them too. She continued to punch a hole through one of the windows and tried to escape but thanks to my Maker's quick thinking he was able to distract her by turning on and off the lamp right beside her. He then moved to a laser pointer that he pointed around the room to distract her until she took it from him and smashed it between her fingers by accident.

Her next course of action was to go into the bathroom and pull off the curtains then smash the mirror, clog the toilet, break the door off its hinges and use a very thick piece of glass to rip open the mattresses, pillows, and the sofa with all of its cushions. She pulled out all the feathers she could and threw them all into the sky where she danced beneath them like they were snow. The rest was a blur but all I know is our clothes are torn apart, there is one inch of water above the carpet, while Franklin and I are covered in our own blood from wounds that are now healed.

"Blue, I'm going to make a suggestion and I don't want you to take offense to it because these are only words and not intentions," Franklin cautiously speaks, looking into my eyes as his harsh breathing slows.

I nod my head once because he is my Maker. He might be on the eccentric side but he has a brilliant mind that has gotten out of trouble before. And I trust him, "Yeah, go ahead."

"We lock this door, set the room on fire, and make a break for i-"

My hand is on the back of his skull shoving him face first in the water with a rage so fast that for the first time in my life I'm considering anger therapy. Franklin squirms under me, both of us knowing full well that he can get me off with no effort at all but both enjoying the moment that we share. I don't know if he wants to help me blow off some steam or if he really just wants to make me laugh but I don't care. For a second I can imagine that I'm really inflicting some kind of pain on the vampire and if I push hard enough he will lose his fight and go on into True Death. But that's only if I imagine hard enough.

Knock, knock.

Both of us slump our shoulders and stop our actions and Franklin lifts his head easily despite the fact that I'm still trying to hold him down, "Yes? What is it?"

"Um, well," a nervous voice comes from the other end, "We've um…gotten some complaints about noise and there seems to be water leaking down into the room bellow. I know you have asked for minimal involvement and some discretion but I have to ask, is everything okay?"

Franklin gives me a look and I get off of him and return to the closet door where Babydoll is waiting for us to let her out though I'm almost sure we never will. He walks to the door and opens it a crack so that only his right eye can be seen and his smile as he speaks, "I was just having a bit of trouble with the shower but everything is fine now."

"Okay, sir, but I think we need to go in there and maybe fix the water proble-"

"No, good night, Anthony," Franklin smiles as he begins to shut the door.

"How did you know m-"

"Name tag, Anthony, name tag."

The door shuts and it's left again to me, Franklin, and Babydoll still in that closet. My eyes narrow at him because I haven't forgotten that burning comment. We wait for the sound of the man out front leaving and I let out an angry hiss, "What the fuck are we going to do?"

"We're going to clean this mess up and then we'll go from there."

Somehow he looks like a logical adult and I understand that he's right. We might not have any clue about what to do with Babydoll but at the very least we know we need to clean up her messes and make sure no one else find out. I grab a chair and put it against the door to keep it locked in place.

"You know, this is getting to be a bit more than I bargained for," Franklin slumps as he gathers all the buckets he cans and begins scooping up some of the liquid retained on the ground.

"You're not the only one," I huff in response, taking up after him and starting in the bathroom where I can flush out some of the water into the bathtub and hope for the best in there. In a matter of one minute we're done and the next brilliant idea is to use his hairdryer (figures he would have a hairdryer) to start fixing up the place. He sits on the tattered sofa, leg folded over the other, as he absentmindedly lets the thing waft back and forth with one hand as the other flips through his cell phone. I, on the other hand, am hard at work scrubbing the Tru Blood off of the walls and trying to get my Baby's prints off of every known surface. Franklin yawns, "The wifi here is terrible."

"Yeah? Is that really what's bugging you?" I snap.

"Hey, don't use that tone with me. I'm trying to orchestrate our next get away. I don't need any lip from you," he uses his 'I'm your father, hafhafhaf' voice and I can see something so annoying in his smile and that one thing has me itching to push him down into the carpet again but I know that I can't. "How is Babydoll anyway?"

I look to the closet and realize we haven't heard a sound from her for about half an hour. Franklin told me I would be able to feel if anything terrible happened so I know she's still alive and well but what state the closet is in I don't know for sure. I drop the sponge into the bucket and make cautious steps toward the door, making sure to remove the chair slowly once I get there. I knock on the door gently, "Baby? Are you alright in there?"

Silence.

I pull the door open at once, "Baby, are you oka…"

"And she's off again. I think I'll start calling her Houdini now."

Franklin's tone expresses just exactly what I'm feeling right now.

Absolute annihilation.


	12. Pamela Swynford De Beaufort

"Please, please don't be mad at us! It's all my fault!"

"We had no control over what happened! You felt it too!"

"Please don't punish us, we're sorry!"

"We know what we did, we know it's an embarrassment to you and the Sherriff."

"It won't happen again, I knew what was happening and I didn't stop it!"

"That man _hurt_ us!"

"Please don't be mad, it's all my fau-"

" **Enough!** "

Their voices go quiet even before the word has left my mouth. I never have to worry about them disobeying an order but my main concern at this second is keeping my back to them because I know if I even get a glimpse at their tear-stained faces my anger will quickly subside. I don't want to admit it but Blondie is right…I did feel it too and yet that is no excuse. The last thing we need is vampires talking about our— _my_ —inability to control my two new Progenies. Although I feel this burning desire to leave Fangtasia to travel the world and teach my girls everything that I know I understand that plan goes directly against our agenda but the more I have them here the worse it will be. I can't become Queen of Vermont with two Progenies trying to take out anything in their path. The Authority just won't take kindly to that.

"You two have caused enough trouble, one more word out of your mouths and I'll have you meet the sun. Am I understood?"

My threats are made through gritted teeth and when I look at them the only thing they do is give a hopeless nod in place of Blondie's traditional one-line response. I take in a deep breath to calm my nerves and glance to the door where Eric and Longshadow will be coming through to go on with our deliberation over the fate of these two. Fangtasia has been long closed and all that's left is the five of us and all the tension that's been gathering since the event near the end of the night. If it had happened at the beginning we could have laughed it off. If it had happened in the middle we could have ignored it. But it happened at the end. No one forgets a finisher like that.

"Pam."

I jump at the sound of Eric's voice calling my name as he takes his place in the room. I swear I'm losing my damn mind. Before Eric's voice had been a comforting song but now in the wake of my new additions I am terrified by every syllable that comes out of his mouth. I miss being welcome in his presence. I'm tired of always feeling like I've done something wrong.

"Shall we begin?"

I nod my head and motion for Longshadow and Eric to take their seats with me across from the girls who look as pitiful as they did the first time I had ever laid eyes on them. Back then I couldn't imagine how beautiful they truly were and just minutes ago I couldn't imagine how desperate and almost amusing their expressions can turn. Amber has her bottom lip quivering as she looks to the empty Tru Blood in front of her while Blondie is staring straight into each of our eyes like their faces aren't both covered in bloody tears. I have to give it to them, Blondie is one tough cookie and I have never seen someone look so beautifully dressed in their emotions like Amber.

"I thought it had been made clear that being apart of this family means being held to higher standards than the average vampire. Because of my high status and the status of my Maker the Authority is looking to us to continue to be a shinning example of what vampires should be but we'll leave it at that. The reason both I and Longshadow are here to deliberate your punishment is because this is our establishment and your actions have directly affected us. Vampires and humans alike come here for a _good time_. Although we do have the occasional slip up our main objective is to keep the environment sensual, sexual, and _safe_. If our own staff are attacking each other, attacking us, and attacking owners who would want to come here? Any business professional will tell you the livelihood of an establishment is return customers. Our customers see the decline in how we handle ourselves, how we handle situations, and how we handle each other what do they think?"

The girls are hypnotized by his voice but I am tense at the promise of what's to come. Eric knows how to speak and knows how to gather attention and he knows how to scare. I almost want to stop him but they need to learn a lesson that only he can teach.

His hand runs smoothly along the table before us and then in a matter of seconds he slams his fist against the thing so harshly that the girls and I jump, "THEY THINK WE ARE WEAK."

" _Enough, Eric, they understand_ ," I hiss in the language that is only ours as far as I'm concerned.

 _"You can't keep protecting them, Pamela_ ," he returns, "They need to learn!"

"We get it! We're sorry!" Amber lets out, crumbling forward and dropping her arms around her head as she leans it on the table. Under her muffled voice we can just barely hear her words, "Please don't yell at Pam! Please, it's all my fault! I'm so sorry!"

I look to Eric with the intention of yelling at him but instead comes Longshadow's deep sigh as he looks between all of us, "I think this has gotten dramatic enough. The only punishment I see fit here is that they are banned from the bar during operating hours. They can come in before, they can come in after, but as far as I'm concerned they have no business being here yet. I'll say we give it a week and then I'm sure you two can decide if they're ready to come back."

"That sounds reasonable," I agree.

Eric nods, "Fine. I suppose this concludes our meeting."

"I suppose it does," Longshadow rolls his eyes and we gather to our feet and get our things.

I give Eric a look that tells him our discussion is not over but there is something in his eyes that catches my attention and I know things have gotten far more serious than a slight embarrassment in front of some lowly humans and vampires. Longshadow is out of the door and the girls are still seated looking at me but I quickly motion for them to get to the backroom, "Do the inventory like I taught you before we head home. We will talk more there."

They nod and are gone in an instant. I can hear Amber fall into Blondie's arms and can feel her sadness at disappointing me and Blondie's anger for making her cry. But that doesn't matter right now. I rush to Eric's side, finding comfort in the way he grasps my hands like he still loves me and the way his face finds it's way so close to mine though even in my highest heels I can't reach him, "He has written to you. Marcellus has written to you?"

"What?"

The King of Vermont. Our Agenda.

"I thought it was ruined."

"So did I but it looks like my little Pammie knows how to keep even the most stubborn fish biting."

His hand is on my cheek and he is so tender that the only punishment I give him for calling me that is an eye-roll and a scoff. The only thing I can think of is how within our grasp the plan has become and how crazy it all seems. For the broad side of a year I had been trying to seduce this guy but he always kept me at an arms length and now that I have suddenly left his court I have a letter? It sounds too good to be true. I almost don't believe it.

"Would you like to see the letter?"

I nod slowly and he pulls from his jacket pocket a folded letter with golden trimmings I know could only come from Marcellus' own desk. I unfold the thick manuscript and see that in fact it is his handwriting. Well, shit.

_My Dearest Pamela,_

_While I admit I had been curious about your sudden arrival in my kingdom I find it far more curious the effect your sudden departure has had on me. Without my knowledge you have planted yourself inside of my heart like an enemy sleeping and waiting to storm the gates of my being to conquer and take control. You have taken from me my thirst for blood, my fascination for color, my joy for music. The very habits that make me who I am have gone in your bags to the place that you have returned. To your Maker…who I am not afraid to admit I don't very much like because—it is almost difficult to admit but—he has taken you away and somehow I find myself missing your ruthlessness, your presence, your very high heels and the only remedy for my sadness and despair is just a promise of your reciprocation. Please tell me, tell me Pamela, I am not the only one that has grown so comfortable in the silence of our relationship…so much so that now the silence is not enough._

_Please, tell me I'm not the only one._

_Suddenly and Painfully Yours,_

_Marcellus_

My eyes jump to Eric who has been staring at my face as I read the letter quietly to myself, not letting go of his hold on my face just yet, "What does this mean?"

"It means we move forward," he declares. "Respond to him and we'll make our move from there. The way it's going you'll be Queen of Vermont by the end of the month, I'll be King of Louisiana by the end of the season and Godric King of Texas by the end of the year. Everyone else will fall into place after that but all that matters is you taking your place at the head of the pack."

I swallow as I nod my head, gazing down at the letter once again and read over and over the lovely lines.

"Are you having second thoughts?"

The way he asks this question, so gently that I don't know how to respond except in our language, " _Does it bother you that you will see married to someone else?_ "

His face grows serious then and I can see a darkness in his eyes that isn't the darkness that plays and instead is the darkness that causes pain and trouble, " _I haven't forgotten that it isn't real. I hope you don't either._ "

A small smile forms across my mouth as I look deeper into the place that I belong, " _You've been so mean lately._ "

" _Only because you've been so far away._ "

The weight of his words hits me hard and I can feel a pain in my throat, " _I feel like I'm losing my mind._ "

" _My Child_ ," he places his lips to my forehead and I shut my eyes at the touch of his mouth and allow two tears to gently fall, " _You can't lose something that was never yours._ "

" _Tell me that you love me._ "

" _As long as you don't ask him to do the same thing._ "

I glance upward and see his eyes are shut and with his face and body so close to me I feel close to him for the first time since the Agenda has begun, " _Where did my terrible man go?_ "

He smiles briefly with laughter in his eyes, " _I'm sure he's off scaring your Progenies again_."

I shake my head, " _No more of that._ "

"Um, Pam?"

We're apart in seconds and the tears are gone from my face as I clean up some mess on the table, "Yes, Amber?"

"We're done."

"Wonderful," I smile so she knows I'm not still mad at her, "Let's go home."

A warm grin breaks across her lips as she nods her head and turns back inside to get Blondie. I look up to Eric but he is already looking away, a far away man once more. He swallows hard and declares in a strong voice, "We will finish this discussion tomorrow."

"Promise?"

He nods his head, "Of course. By the way," he smirks, "I like the uniforms."

I roll my eyes, "Don't get use to it. It's never happening again."


	13. Blue Jones

The silence between us is deafening but when I look at Franklin I can't imagine what I could possibly say. Because of his quick thinking we were able to move to a secluded (and tiny) cabin in the woods with no worry of Babydoll reaching any form of civilization if she were to escape. The nearest town is thirteen miles away and I have learned how to keep my eyes on her and to whip out my authority over her…even if it makes me feel sick afterward. All in all I suppose we're safe for the time being so I should I be ecstatic, right? Wrong.

"It will only be for one evening, Blue," Franklin repeats for the millionth time yet I can't help feeling a little jaded.

"Yeah, just one night," I mumble, "More like the first night. The first night I'll be without my Maker and then it won't just be one night it'll be another night and then another and another. I know what you're trying to do."

"Stop this at once."

My mouth zips tight.

"I will never abandon you, Blue. Search deep inside yourself, deep inside our connection. Do you truly believe that I could make it on my own without my only Child?"

I don't have to search within our connection. I can see the truth in his wild eyes. I don't know how Franklin has made it all these years alone but now that we're a team I doubt he'll want to go back. When preparing me for my own Child he explained to me how mystical and powerful and unyielding the relationship between a Maker and his Progeny is. Especially when someone chooses to become a Maker by his own decision and not by necessity or curiosity. It's something stronger than love that binds two people together for the rest of their lives, released or not released. I know he won't abandon me but why do I still feel so alone.

"Think of this as a gift," he smiles, placing his hand on my shoulder, "This is your time to spend with your own Child. This is your time to talk to Babydoll and try to coax the person you are searching for out of her. I'll be back before you wake up tomorrow morning. Alright?"

I nod my head sullenly, "Alright."

He walks to the door and takes one second to pause and glance behind me once again before jetting out the door and leaving us alone. I sigh as I glance out at the nothingness of forest around us and shut the door trying to endure the warmth left by the place my Maker had once sat. I don't want to feel like I need him and despite all the times I've imagined killing him and making him face the True Death I know I never can. I don't want to suffer and existence without him. That just doesn't sound like something I want to do.

"Hmm."

My head whips behind me to see Babydoll laying on the bed and slowly opening her eyes. I'm at her side in less than it takes to comprehend that she will awake and as I lean beside the bed I grasp her hand and watch the little motions that her face dances through as she leaves the dreamland to something far more sinister. The way I hold her palm allows her fingers to be free and so I can slowly stroke my own features with them. Her eyes are a kaleidoscope of light and shimmering color as she gazes between every corner in the ceiling until they land on me and when they do I can just barely see the clarity focus until the haze submerges it once again.

"Mmm."

I smile, "Babydoll."

She looks at me like she recognizes the name but suddenly her body moves as if she plans on jolting away. My gentle grip on her hand though keeps her in place like the softest bear trap so I feel no worry at the prospect of her trying to run away. She focuses her eyes on my hand and I can see she realizes what's stopping her escape

"You look…stunning tonight," I whisper against her hand. I shut my eyes and press a small kiss along the skin of her fingers. If she were really here I know she would embrace me and return the small gesture with a big one of her own. If only she were here. If only she were really here.

"B…Bu?"

My eyes jolt open and I see her staring at me like I'm some new species of butterflies she has just uncovered beneath a blanket of freshly laid moss over a sea of trees. Her eyes are wide and hazed and gone but somehow she is focusing on me and everything around me until I reply and she focuses on the path my words might take within the air, "Babydoll? Yes, it's…it's me. It's Blue."

"Bah…Bahu?"

I nod my head with a little laugh, "Yeah…Bahu. You can just call me Bahu."

"Ffff…Fffff."

"Franklin?" I am absolutely stunned. "He's gone for the moment. But that's just fine. He will come back with food for us. I'm so…I'm so happy, Babydoll. I thought you were gone forever. But you're still here, aren't you? You're still somewhere here?"

Her free hand is at her mouth and she continues drawling out the "F" sound that is Franklin's name and for a moment I feel a burst of jealousy consume me but then I realize she isn't thinking about him anymore. She's thinking about the way the sound feels on her lips…I hold one of my own hands to my mouth and follow in her example by repeating the "F" sound against my digits and suddenly I can see the appeal. It feels wonderful. I don't want to continue on with the inkling of thought that is building up inside of my brain because it hurts too much to consider.

She turns her face to me like she can sense that pain that is about to come upon myself and her hand that had been on her mouth slowly—tentatively as if she is enjoying the sudden feel of each molecule vibrate against her skin—toward me until it rests along my forehead and then down by the side of my cheek. I clench my jaw and shut my eyes tight because her touch is like a fire and I don't want the blood of my tears to make her pull away. I don't want to think it but it's the only truth I find real at this moment. Babydoll is gone…or hidden away and in her place is an empty shell that is gathering new memories like a child learning on the way. The thought of _her_ …of her her being completely being untouchable to me hurts but there is still some hope in the woman that is touching my cheek and comforting me slowly. There is some hope in me teaching my Child everything she needs to know.

"Bahu…"

She whispers and I look upward to meet her eyes, "Babydoll."

Something in the color of her orbs whispers something like: _Maybe, I love you._

I shut my eyes again, "I love you too."

….

"You know, Vera, I think I'll need another ticket book with all the fines I'm giving you."

Her laughter sounds like raindrops quenching a desert abyss, "Please, Officer Fibber, Lennox House will go broke before the morning comes. How will I possibly ever pay you?"

I am in love. I swallow lightly as my hand reaches over to gently caress her fingers before me, "I think some red wine might do the trick."

Her face is colored with a blush that smells so delectable I want to bathe in her scent. She looks away from me like a young girl in the presence of her first love, "Come, I think I have a bottle hidden in my room."

"After you, my Queen," I smile, finding happiness for the first time deep inside of myself.

She gathers a firm grip on my hand as she stares seriously into my eyes, "No one after me."

My mouth hovers only barely distant from hers as I nod my head in my own silent oath, "No one in the world."


	14. Sweet Pea

The strange thing about Merlotte's is that unlike most establishments it doesn't seem to have a down time. It's usually the morning…then that awkward point between lunch and dinner and off and on until closing however there is never a low point in this joint. Every time I step into the place it fills up completely and totally like someone spilled gasoline and lit a match. Sam says it's because it's the only bar in town but that doesn't explain why Arlene proclaims that I'm her lucky charm and Lafayette comments that it's never a dull night when I'm around. So I've just accepted that no matter what shift I take (morning/mid/dinner) it's always going to be bubbling with dimwitted customers arguing over whether they asked for Mayonnaise or not.

So imagine my surprise when I step into the damn place an hour early before my shift and hear nothing but crickets. Sure there's Sheriff Dearborne and Detective Andy Bellefleur but other than those two the place is a mortuary. I blink slowly as I take a few steps further in to double check that it's not just my own imagination thinking this thing up. The place is really empty; I hope it sincerely stays this way.

"Hey, Sweet Pea, aren't you a little early?"

I look to see Sookie with a pitcher of water and that smile on her face that never seems to diminish. I nod and return my own polite exchange, "Yes, I decided I would come in early and maybe have something to eat before my shift begins."

"Well, you came at the right time," she smiles with a big breath of relief, "I love extra tips and all but I haven't had a shift to myself in days. Lafayette back there's nearly cryin'. Go back there and tell 'im what you want and when you come back I'll bring you some Orange Soda."

My blood runs cold. I don't know how to respond and so I nod once and skirt away. Since escaping that…that place my only joy comes from the growing bundle of cash I'm saving and the taste of Orange Soda that had once been…my best friends favorite drink. No. She was more than my best friend but I can't bring myself to say the word or to think her name because I'm just not ready for memories and honesty. The only thing I'm prepared for is sips of her favorite drink and desperate attempts of trying to be who she already was.

And yet.

The fact that Sookie noticed—noticed something I thought was so miniscule and unimportant to anyone but me—fills me with this strange glow that before only her brother could accomplish. It's not happiness. I swear I will never be happy again. But there is something about someone paying attention to something you do that makes you feel…important.

I shake off the weird effect and step into the kitchen where I see Lafayette with a cigarette he is blowing out into the ceiling fan pointed out the window, "Um, excuse me?"

"No!" His eyes jump to me as he drops the thing on the ground and begins a confusing mini-tantrum, "No! No! No! I was almost out! I had one hour left before you come in! No! No! No!"

"What are you talking about?" I hiss. My hands are bundling into tight fists and my body is tensing as I prepare myself for a battle I had been free of since my lofty escape.

"You! You and that black magic o' yours," he huffs as he turns around and begins flipping on all the grills and then turning to hurriedly begin chopping tomatoes and onions.

I begin to relax slightly, though I am still on guard, because I'm positive that what he is talking about is this Southern Superstition that only the 'good folks' down here hold. Arlene has that lucky rabbits foot, Sookie is constantly mumbling things like spells to people making everyone confused, Terry shouts at black cats, and I've even caught Tommy and Sam shouting at random animals on separate occasions. I roll my eyes and look down, "I don't know what you're talking about. I just want chicken fingers and sweet potato fries."

"I'll see what I can do but I guarantee you ain't gonna have time to eat it," he continues on, "You don't realize but every time you walk through that door half the town follows."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I sigh, putting my bag down with my uniform and shoes inside.

"You take it for what it is and I'll take it for what it is too," he nods, "and what it is: is a damn inconvenience."

"Whatever. I'm going to change and I can promise you half the town won't be out there waiting for me," I shrug, turning my back to him.

"Twenty bucks says they will!" he calls.

"Twenty bucks!" I promise.

Inside the locker room I take in a deep breath of the clay smell that threatens to shove me back to those dark times if I don't pay attention to the brilliant yellow of the lockers instead of the decaying gray of those old walls. I open my locker and begin to change as I keep my eyes steady on that yellow that looks so brilliant under the sun's glaze from the windows on the roof. I would normally be worried about windows in here but I'm more than positive no one can get up there to catch a sight and if they did…

BANG.

BANG.

I drop to the ground and wrap my arms around myself to hide from the blood that flies across my face. Amber. Blondie. Both dead by that fucking monster's hand because of some stupid fucking deal he made with God-knows-who for Babydoll. I shiver under the weight of the blood that must be all over me—oh God I'm drowning in it—and feel a scream working its way out of my throat until I peak upward and see there is no one and nothing there and I'm just in the room alone. I'm all alone. That monster is gone.

Bang. Bang.

I look to the door and see that someone is standing there behind it and knocking on the thing. I stand upright and change quickly as I shout, "Just a minute!" to who ever it could be. I need to smarten up and get real. I can't keep flinching and hiding at the sound of something crashing or the sight of Jason Stackhouse that always makes me glow. I'm not in danger anymore. I need to realize that I am safe.

Once I've finished changing and my things are in my locker I walk to the door and pull it open only to wish that I had left it closed and snuck out through the roof. Standing in front of me is Jason with those brown eyes filled with a sincerity I haven't seen since my Orange Soda drinking girl vanished. I swallow hard and try my hardest not to focus on the warmth of his face that is directly across from mine because the glow inside of me that he creates is something I'm not used to. It is something I just don't know. I have this strange feeling that the closer to him I get the more likely I will burn up and explode like a sun working too close to radioactive materials destined to only make it brighter so it will destroy all that is around it.

"Um...," he looks away and I watch as he brings his hand up to rub at the back of his neck, "Sook, uh, asked me to go get you. Looks like it's gettin' real busy out there. Lafayette said somethin' about not forgetting his twenty dollars."

I roll my eyes angrily and grasp the doorknob with a frustration taking over me. All I wanted was to eat a little before work instead of being so overly swamped I can't catch a break until the doors are closed. And to top it off with that ridiculous bet I made with Lafayette for twenty dollars I need to save although I'm sure I will make ten fold back. This is exactly what I don't want; especially since all I came to Merlotte's for was a little peace of mind.

"I mean, if you ain't ready I can go an' fill in for you. If you need," he offers with that innocence that is too overwhelming I want to shove him away for fear that I might indulge in the softness, "It can't be that hard."

"No, it's fine," I swallow as I make a step out of the door, "Thank you for getting me…"

I stop in my tracks. His hand, so warm, is just barely around my wrist but there is something inside of it that lights me up in places I need to be shut down just so I can survive. I don't want to look at him because I know the only things I will see are his eyes that are too close to my sisters and if I wait any second longer I know I will begin to cry.

"Don't touch me," I whisper as I yank my arm away.

"Sweet, please, I just…."

He doesn't know what to say and I don't know what to say either.

"I feel like I need to talk to you about some stuff."

There are tears in his voice I don't want to see.

"I need to ta-"

"Just find someone else."

I am enraged by the tears that I hold.

"I have to go to work."

There's no room for anyone else inside of me.

I am all filled up.


	15. Babydoll

I cannot explain the wonder that is my mind, that is the sudden and frightening turn of my life transformed before my very eyes. I don't remember much of what happened. I remember there was only pain and terror and sadness for a long, long time; and then all at once like a rainstorm came nothing but peace.

In this world there is a clear and vast sky that is always filled with a milky color of some sort of blue clear day or yellow morning sunrise. Sometimes there is unyielding night sky but always there is that rounding circle at the center of the distance that I know I can never touch. I call it the pupil of the universe with how it grows wide in the darkness and yet shrivels into a tiny hole when there is too much light. It calls to me in the night but my bones tell me I cannot imagine the horrors on the other side of the portal.

I know there is a separation between mind and myself because sometimes I can feel a heavy weight over me like a magnet pulling me in all different directions but that promise of the horrors is too convincing for me to think of taking full reign over myself.

So I stay.

There is no name for the colors in this place. The flowers are the colors of my sister's smile. The grass is the color of Rocket's laugh. Everything is bubbles and happiness. There is nothing on the outside I could ever want to go back to. Everything is perfect here with my shadow stranger.

My toes are deep beneath sand the color of Sweet Pea's hair and up coming to caress us is water the shade of Madame Gorski's eyes. I'm wearing my favorite bathing suit, which makes me feel shy because the stranger has only ever seen me in my white dress. The bathing suit isn't revealing but I wonder what he might think about seeing things like my stomach and my thighs when he remains so covered up. Always he is a man filled in by black shadow and normally I would be afraid but he is so tender to me. Always he touches me with love and grace.

His hand now covers the curve of my cheek and I can feel myself smiling wider than I know. His touch warms me and fills me with a bright light I can't place or control because it is so pure I don't want to understand. There are things I want to say to him but this place has no use for words. This place is a place of seeing and feeling and it doesn't need descriptions or conversation because we can converse with our hearts. I like it better this way.

You see, with his hand on my cheek I know he's telling me that I look beautiful. I reach my hand up tentatively to trace the smooth skin beside his eye and down his cheek to let him know that he makes me feel so happy. I drop my hand and look down to the water that rises and recedes to meet my every desire. I pull my toes out of the sand and reach them outward into the water to enjoy the feel of the cool caress and then his hand drops to grasp onto mine. I don't know which feels better.

His hand holding onto mine tells me a sweet and gentle: you are mine.

And when I reach my fingers up to lace our digits I hope he understands it means: always.

But the water looks so good and when the shadow and I stay in one position too long I get this weird feeling like I don't know what to expect but I know it might be bad. So I pull my hand back and stand up onto my feet and take a full step into the water and then another and another until I'm nearly submerged by the liquid. I would turn around to see where the shadow man has gone but I know full well that he is following me. What I love most about him is that he is always by my side and when I need him most he never leaves. I glance over my shoulder and see he is standing above the water like it isn't a liquid and instead is some dense kind of mass.

He reaches his hands down and grabs my shoulders and suddenly I'm pulled up but I'm not like him. If I stand on my own I will fall through so I do my best and rest my toes on top of his feet. My arms reach out to grab onto his shoulders while his palms fall down to hold snug tight onto my waist while I gaze around him at what rests bellow the surface of the water. Underneath the minor waves are strange creatures I can't imagine exist. Almost like twisting and slithering dragons of amazing sizes. The way they move is so enchanting to me, going this way and that and allowing that stream of color to follow? How fantastic?

The shadow man suddenly reaches his hand under my chin to pull my face toward him and I'm amazed by how suddenly real it feels though there is nothing but shadow before me. This action is a new phrase but when I gaze through the darkness I know exactly what it means. The shadow man is sad…so unbelievably sad and when he comes closer and I feel his nose touch mine I feel sad too. The shadow man is real and we can become connected if only I just went through that portal above but he doesn't understand I can't reach and even if I could I'm just not ready yet. His lips like shadowy wisps grace mine and I know it means he will wait and when I press forward I hope he knows I mean one day I will come.

From his mouth suddenly erupts a spectrum that is so brilliant and unlike anything or anyone I have ever seen. I want to dance in the light that leaves his lips because they are things that mean, "I love you" and when I look into his eyes I want him to know I mean, "Maybe, I love you too." I don't know how to live this life but here we are and I am happy and I don't know how to stop.

Especially with the magnificent fruit that is always so abundant if only I can find.

I turn my head toward where the water ends before the forest of flowers and beyond wafting into the air is a gentle red mist calling me toward home. I depart from shadow man's toes and glance behind me without the wonder if he will follow or not because I know he will. I take my step onto the water and smile because I only sink slightly and so when I run I make a sweet popping sound like a song I really enjoy. The smell of the fruit is so enchanting I can almost taste the nectar that will rinse down my throat. I can bathe in the fruity juice if only there were enough and sometimes there is but bathing seems like such a waste.

It isn't long before the water shifts to solid ground and when I dance between the thick stems I can see the fruit coming from the hard soil like corn stocks. There are so many I don't know where to begin and I want to ask the shadow man but he still needs time to catch up. I stroll among the rows searching for the perfect bite until I see the one. It is tall and it is thick and strong and it is the one wafting that perfect red mist and when I come up along it I can feel the stock it grows from vibrate against me. My hand wraps around the tender thing with my gentle fingers and I can see the light from the shadow man calling me to stop but I don't want to share this one when there are so many more.

I shut my eyes and take in a deep breath before I bite down and feel a burst of delicious flavor in a continual stream flowing down into my mouth. My taste buds jump alive and my body rejoices at the sensation and once it is done I feel the need to bounce from stock to stock to pluck the ripened bulbs. They are so perfect as everything in this place must be and I don't want to share because there is enough to go around—always enough.

**!**

That magnetic pull stops me in the middle of my drink and suddenly I don't feel like myself anymore. My feet lift from the ground and I fly through the air toward the farthest reaches of my universe and the sky has turned to night once again. I swallow hard as I see the spectrum growing darker and darker around me and so I shut my eyes and when I am placed on the lush ground I curl under a mossy blanket and slowly drift to sleep.


End file.
